It's Complicated
by CecilyAvery
Summary: Cecily, Harry's girlfriend since 3rd year and now fiance, runs into Draco Malfoy after years of not speaking. Love triangle. Smut. Let's see where this goes... In progress, so let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry had never seen Cecily so enraged.

"Tell me, should I even be planning this wedding, Harry?!" Cecily yelled, a scowl appearing between her eyebrows. Harry remained silent, dumbfounded.

"Harry James Potter! Answer me!"

Taking a deep breath, Harry responded, " I don't know what you want me to say that I haven't said already. I'm sorry! I just… I don't know what came over me."

"Then you can just take your bloody time until you decide if you want to be with me!" Cecily yelled through her welding tears.

"Cil'… Don't do this," Harry pleaded.

"Just don't, Harry…" Cecily signed as she grabbed her coat, her purse, stormed out and slammed the door.

Wiping a few tears, she dug into her purse for her keys. "Bloody men," Cecily sniffled, "screw them all."

Cecily plopped into her front seat with yet another sigh and started her car. Driving with no destination quickly made Cecily tired. Exhausted, even. Turning the volume up on the radio, she looked around for a place to stop to get her mind off Harry. She had turned her phone off, but wondered if he was driving himself insane trying to call her. Cecily smirked at the thought. _Serves him right!_

In the distance, Cecily spotted a bar. The sign read "Maureen's Tavern". Without hesitation, Cecily made a right turn and parked. It was at that moment, Cecily decided that she was going to get drunk. So drunk. Mind-numbingly drunk. She dug into her purse for make up and fixed herself in her compact mirror.

Cecily walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"Uhh.. Strawberry Mojito please," Cecily ordered from the waiter, unfamiliar with alcohol all together.

"Coming right up, miss," the waiter replied.

About 3 mojitos and a couple shots later, Cecily found herself quite drunk. She was about to order a margarita when she felt a hand grab hold of her shoulder.

"Excuse me, sweetheart," said a cool, smooth voice from behind her, "But you look like you could use some company. Please let me buy you a drink."

Cecily was flattered and turned around to oblige the gentleman.

Her jaw dropped.

"Draco?!" Cecily gasped, shocked to see her ex-boyfriend.

"Cecily! Wow, I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you!" Draco exclaimed.

_I'm sorry? _This wasn't the Draco she remembered.

"That's… That's alright. Come have a seat," Cecily invited, not even knowing why. Draco cracked a smile. "Cecily Avery, asking for my company? I never thought I'd see they day," Draco replied as he sat down.

"Well, you were right," Cecily smiled back, "I could use some company."

Draco spotted Cecily's engagement ring. "Potter's got some good taste," he commented.

"Oh!" Cecily covered her ring with her right hand, "Yes, I guess he does."

"And where is he tonight?" Draco asked.

It wasn't until then that Cecily had actually gotten a good look at Draco. His blonde hair was well-groomed and he had really grown into his intense facial features. _Holy shit! He's gorgeous! _Cecily bit her lip to cope with this awkward moment.

"Uhh… No idea, actually," Cecily replied when she finally got the nerve.

"Oh, I see. You and Potter got into a fight and little miss Cecily goes running to her first bar." Cecily remained silent. How on earth can she answer that?

"Are you drunk?" Draco asked, a bit of laughter in his voice. Again, Cecily remained silent.

"Look at me," Draco said as he grabbed Cecily's chin, tilting her face up to him.

"It's a bar, Draco. Of course I'm drunk!" Cecily replied sharply.

"And you're a feisty drunk," Draco joked. Cecily couldn't help but laugh. She was obviously drunk and probably looked like a fool.

"I'm sorry," Cecily giggled, "I guess I'm just anti-men right now."

"That bad, huh?" Draco asked. Cecily nodded, her grin falling.

"I'll buy you a drink and you can tell me all about it, eh?" Draco offered. Cecily accepted with a smile. Over a few margaritas, Cecily had described everything to Draco in extreme detail.

"Potter cheated on you?! That's absurd!" Draco exclaimed, his voice starting to slur from his drinking. To this, Cecily said nothing. She felt somewhat embarrassed.

"I mean… Shit, Cil', you're gorgeous! Only a mad man would want to screw that up!"

Cecily blushed. "You think so?" she asked shyly.

"Of course!" Draco replied, " You've really grown into a beautiful woman."

Cecily's heart stopped. It has been so long since Harry called her beautiful… and it was nice to hear. Sure, Draco was drunk, but also seems to be a truth potion to most.

They continued to conversate for hours about everything. Before they knew it, the clock struck 2AM.

"You don't have to go home to Potter, you know," Draco stated," You're piss drunk and he'd be furious."

"I guess you're right," Cecily replied, "But what can I do? Where can I go?"

"You can spend the night at my place," Draco suggested," I have tons of guest rooms. No burden at all."

Cecily thought for a second. It was a kind offer and she couldn't go home like this. "Uhh.. Sure. Thank you," Cecily answered shyly.

"Don't worry. I'll make bloody marys in the morning," Draco joked, "and I'll drive." Cecily and Draco grabbed their coats and headed to the Malfoy manor. Cecily was in awe on the renovations Draco made after he inherited the manor. It was still elegant, but it had more of a warm, homey feeling.

"It's beautiful," Cecily gasped as they pulled into the massive driveway.

"Thanks. Me and my father grew to have different… tastes," Draco replied.

After Draco parked, he opened Cecily's door for her and helped her inside. The inside of the manor was even more beautiful in the outside. Cecily looked around in silent awe as Draco took her coat and hung it on the hall tree.

"Do you want anything? Water? Something to eat?" Draco asked kindly.

"Umm… a glass of water would be lovely," Cecily asked, "I'm still feeling the shots."

Draco chuckled," of course." Handing Cecily a tall glass of cold water, Draco offered to show Cecily to the guest room.

"If you need me, I'm in the master bedroom down the hall," Draco said, hesitant to leave. Cecily was silent, her eyes glued to the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yeah.." Cecily sighed, slightly giggling, "Just really tired."

"Here, let me help you get into bed," Draco offered. Cecily blushed as Draco helped her dress down to her tank top and knickers.

"Uhh.. thanks," Cecily said shyly.

"No problem," Draco smiled, "Good night."

Draco leaned in and hugged Cecily. Pulling away, Draco placed his hands on Cecily's cheeks and softly kissed her forehead. Stunned, Cecily froze as Draco's gaze met hers. She felt a fire light in the pit of her stomach. Biting his lip, Draco's hand roamed from Cecily's shoulder to her cheek once again before he got the courage to pull Cecily into a passionate kiss. Draco's hands explored Cecily's body as Cecily ran her fingers though Draco's luscious blonde hair.

Cecily began to walk backwards until her and Draco fell onto the bed. Draco aided Cecily in taking her shirt off, only breaking their kiss when he came to the hooks as her bra. Breathing heavy, Draco asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

Cecily bit her lip and nodded. She hadn't been touched this way in a long time. Draco smiled and kissed Cecily again while undoing her bra. Draco threw it to the floor next to her tank top, freeing Cecily's breasts. Draco's long fingers traveled down to Cecily's pink lace knickers and peeled them off. Naked, Cecily hungrily tore off Draco's shirt and unfastened his belt & zipper, freeing his erection. Draco hurriedly finished taking off his pants while not breaking their kiss. Cecily grabbed Draco's hard erection and began to stroke it gently.

"Yesss," Draco hissed through gritted teeth. As his hand continued to roam Cecily's petite body, he couldn't help but realize how silky and soft her skin was. Draco's lips trailed down from Cecily's lips to her breasts. Cecily let out a gasp when Draco bit down on her nipple and began to suck on it tenderly. Draco grinned and moved his fingers from Cecily's other breast to her aching clit. Cecily moaned and arched her back in response. Why did this feel so good?

Draco came up to kiss Cecily's lips once again, pausing when his erection met the outside of Cecily's sweet slit. Their gaze met with intense, blue-eyed fire. With one good thrust, Draco was insider her. Cecily let out a sharp gasp as Draco's cock filled her.

"Oh god!" Cecily moaned while Draco pounded her with all his might.

"So tight…" Draco breathed as Cecily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Without hesitation, Draco took Cecily's right leg and place it over his shoulder. This caused Draco to sink deeper. As his cock pounded into her, Cecily screamed in ecstasy. This was incredible! Draco was hitting places she never knew existed!

"Draco! Oh Draco!" Cecily cried, coming closer to her climax.

"Yeah, baby. Cum for me!" Draco replied. Cecily couldn't believe it. She had never cum so fast. Hearing Draco's voice commanded for her climax set her over the edge. Cecily's fingernails dug into Draco's muscular back as she spiraled through her orgasm.

"Bend over for me," Draco demanded. Cecily obliged and rolled onto her hands and knees. Draco slapped her ass and took her from behind. With his hands on Cecily's curvy hips, Draco sped up his thrusts and listed to the sexy sound of his skin pounding against Cecily's bare behind. As Draco came closer to his climax, he told Cecily to touch herself as he continued to fuck her. Cecily couldn't believe it, but she could feel herself getting closer to another orgasm.

"Fuck, Cil'!" Draco exclaimed through gritted teeth as him and Cecily climaxed together.

"Wow…" Cecily breathed as she rolled onto her back. What had just happened? That was the most amazing sex she ever had.

"Glad to hear that," Draco joked with a smile as he laid next to Cecily. She giggled and remembered one crucial detail… Harry.

Cecily put both hands over her mouth as she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, worried and confused.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I have to go! I can't believe we just.. Oh my god! Draco, we just had sex!" Cecily exclaimed, struggling to find the right words as she tried to dress herself.

"Yes, mind blowing sex," Draco replied, "are you okay?"

"Of course not!" Cecily yelled, "I just cheated!"

"Just like he cheated on you," Draco answered logically.

Cecily froze. He was right, but it still didn't ease the guilt she was feeling.

"Come on, you can't leave. It's nearly 4AM. You must be exhausted," Draco pleaded.

"And my car's still at the bar," Cecily joked, cracking a smile.

"That's right," Draco answered, "I'll have it back here by morning for you. Just please spend the night with me." Cecily blushed.

"Let's go to my bedroom. You deserve more than a guest room," Draco added as he put his boxers back on and showed her to the master bedroom. It was huge! Even his bed was an insane side. What were his sheets made out of? They were so soft. And his blanket? So warm..

"Comfortable?" Draco asked as he crawled under the sheets with Cecily.

"Mhm," Cecily blissfully responded as she cuddled into Draco's chest.

"Good. Now get some sleep," Draco whispered. And just like that, Cecily drifted off.

Cecily awoke the next morning very confused. As her eyes opened and her vision came into focus, she forgets where she is. As she stirred to rub her eyes, she realizes that there is a pair of around her that is keeping her warm. She looks at the pale, muscular biceps around her and realizes that it's Draco. As she rushes to sit up, a pounding headache comes over here.

"Bloody hell," Cecily swears, rubbing her forehead.

Cecily's movement seemed enough to wake Draco. "Good morning," he smiled. "Quick! What time is it?" Cecily asks sharply.

Draco sat up and looked at the clock. "It's half past noon," he answered.

Cecily immediately jumped out of bed. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" she cursed, trying to put on her clothes from last night.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Draco asked as he too jumped out of bed.

"It's fucking noon, Draco! Harry has to be worried sick!" Cecily yelled, watching Draco run his fingers through his hair. He looked delicious in just his boxers. Cecily shook her head to remove her dirty thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, putting his robe on, "let me at least fix you breakfast before you go. "

"it's not your fault," Cecily responded apologetically, "I guess I just woke up in a panic. But I don't think I can eat anything. I feel bloody awful!"

"That's what you call a hangover," Draco chuckled, "two bloody marys coming right up!"

Cecily felt accomplished that she was able to finish her bloody mary without throwing up.

"Better?" Draco asked as he placed their glasses into his kitchen sink.

"Much," Cecily responded, "thanks."

"My pleasure," Draco smiled.

"And thanks for last night," Cecily said shyly, blushing.

Draco chuckled, "Thank you as well. It was definitely something."

Cecily smiled and tucked her loose hair behind her left ear.

"I suppose you want to be going now…" Draco said, reaching for Cecily's coat.

"Uhh… I guess I should. But thank you for everything," Cecily said as Draco helped put her coat on.

"You're welcome back any time. Even just to talk," Draco offered.

"I might just take you up on that," Cecily replied with a smile. Draco opened the door and kissed Cecily on the cheek, then on her lips.

"Bye," Cecily whispered, walking towards her car.

"Bye," Draco whispered back.

It was a snowy London winter morning. Cecily found herself shivering once she settled into her car. Now it was back to reality. How was she going to face Harry? How was she going to explain that she was just fucked by the godly Draco Malfoy last night? With a sigh, she started to drive home.

About half an hour later, Cecily was at her from door. Heart pounding, she unlocked the door and opened it with caution. Peeking her head in, she did not see Harry right away. This eased Cecily's nerves enough to take the steps inside. Hanging her coat and purse on the hall tree, Cecily called out, "Harry? Harry, are you home?"

No response. Worried, Cecily frantically searched for her phone charger. Once her phone had enough battery power to turn on, Cecily saw that she had several voicemails. She pressed her phone to her ear to listen. The first one was from Harry.

"Cil'… Baby. Please come home. I'm sorry. I love you. See you soon."

Tears in her eyes, Cecily deleted the message. The next one was from Hermione.

"Cecily Marie Avery! Where the hell are you?! Harry's worried sick and it's the middle of the night! Call me the MINUTE you get this!"

This made Cecily chuckle. Hermione was always the over-protective motherly type. Moving on, the last voicemail was from Harry.

"Sweetheart… I've called you a thousand times. I called Hermione & Ron too. I just… I just hope you're safe. Come home when you're ready. I'll be here."

Cecily deleted the last voicemail and curled onto her & Harry's bed. Hugging a spare pillow, Cecily contemplated what had happened over the last 24 hours. Harry had cheated with that wretched woman while on business in Saint Albans last week and she herself had cheated last night. Could Harry really be mad at her for committing the same sin that she did?

But do two wrongs really make things right again? Cecily sighed and places the pillow over her mouth. Before she could scream into it, she heard the front door open. Cecily immediately jolted upright to listen.

"That's Cil's coat… and purse!" she heard a woman say. Hermione?

"Cecily… sweetheart?" Harry called out. With shaky legs, Cecily walked out into the hallway.

"Cil'!" Hermione cried, running to Cecily and hugging her tightly.

"Where were you? Are you alright? Have you slept? Have you eaten?"

Hermione's questions were too much for Cecily to bear at the moment.

"I'm fine, 'Mione," Cecily sighed.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Harry, who had a said look on his face.

"I'll let you two work things out, okay?" Hermione said, giving Cecily another quick hug. Cecily nodded in response as her best friend left. Once Hermione shut the front door, Harry began to speak.

"Sweetheart, look… I'm sorry. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I haven't slept. I haven't ate. I don't know how to describe to you how sorry I am."

Cecily sighed as Harry began to walk towards her.

"And I know it won't be overnight," Harry continued, "but I want to earn your trust back." Harry cupped Cecily's face in his hands.

"We can make it through this," Harry added, "Please try with me."

"Harry…I… I forgive you. But I just want to know that you find me attractive. I want you to look at me the way you did in school. I feel so... ugly to you," Cecily stumbled.

"Darling, you are beautiful. And I'm going to do my best to make sure that you hear that much more often," Harry replied, "Let's go out to dinner and talk. When's the last time we went out, huh?"

Hesitantly, Cecily agreed. As much as she loved seeing Harry smile, she just couldn't get Draco out of her head. He was so different now, no longer the aggressive bastard he used to be. What had changed? She had heard his father died years ago, but that can't be the only thing that caused him to change so drastically. Cecily planned on seeing Draco again and she planned to find out.

"We'll have a bottle of Casamatta to start, please," Harry politely ordered. The waitress nodded and proceeded to her next table.

"We needed this alone time," Harry smiled, his aura beaming. Cecily smiled and nodded in return.

"I just wanted you to know how sorry I am…," Harry continued, "You deserve so much better than what I've been giving you. I'm going to change. I'm trying. I really am."

Cecily looked down at her fumbling hands and sighed, "I know…"

"And you look lovely tonight," Harry complimented.

Cecily blushed. She was wearing the plum-colored dress Hermione bought for her on her 22nd birthday. It was short, yet flattering to Cecily's petite figure. It hit just above her knees and was long-sleeved with a lace back. What a shame she didn't wear it more often.

"Thanks," Cecily muttered in response, tucking a loose hair from her curly blonde locks behind her ear.

"Here's your wine, dearies," the waitress loudly announced, pouring their glasses.

"Thank you," Harry replied, grabbing his glass as the waitress moved along, "To us… starting over?"

There was a few moments of silence before Cecily replied, "To us." With a toast, they both took a drink.

"This is REALLY good!" Harry exclaimed, surprised by the wine.

"It is," Cecily agreed, taking another sip.

"I was you to open up to me," Harry said bluntly, "Tell me what's on your mind."

_Draco! _Cecily thought. _No! Don't say that! _

"I just… want to feel more appreciated," she finally spat out.

"But I do appreciate you," Harry replied, looking somewhat wounded.

"I'm sure you do, but it's not expressed," Cecily explained, "Maybe that's something we can work on."

"But how? How can I change an opinion you already have of me?" Harry asked, starting to sound somewhat argumentative.

"I don't know… Maybe we can try expressing our feelings to each other more often?" Cecily suggested.

"But you always think I'm an ass to begin with," Harry muttered.

"Harry!" Cecily gasped, "We're in public! Watch your mouth!"

"You know what? Forget it. We can't just sit down and have a nice dinner like normal couples. We always have to fight, don't we?" Harry argued.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I could get a thank you once in a while," Cecily replied, her voice rising.

"Let's just go home," Harry angrily suggested.

"Fine, You're paying for the wine," Cecily replied while storming out of the restaurant.

Waiting in the driver's seat for Harry, she put her head in her hands out of frustration. Why had they hit such a snag in their relationship? Hearing the passenger door open, Cecily composed herself.

"You caused quite a scene," Harry snorted as Cecily started to drive.

"Let's just… not talk," Cecily sighed, emotionally exhausted.

"You got pissed off over nothing," Harry continued, ignoring Cecily's request.

"What did I just say?" Cecily repeated sternly.

"You just don't want to admit it," Harry muttered.

Cecily had enough. She slammed on the brakes and put the car in park.

"Cil, what the hell?! We're in the middle of the bloody street!" Harry exclaimed in panic.

Cecily said nothing and stormed off with tears in her eyes.

"Come back!" Harry yelled from the car.

Cecily took off her black kitten heels and ran. Harry had the keys and she knew he wouldn't dare to leave the car in the middle of the road. This assured her she wouldn't be chased. But she did have to hide…


	2. Chapter 2

Cecily found herself in the middle of an apartment complex when she came to a stop. Panting, she looked behind her to assure Harry wasn't close behind. No sign of him. With a sigh of relief and heels in hand, she continued her journey at a slow walk. It was chilly. Luckily, snow hadn't fallen on this side of town yet.

Blissfully unaware of her surroundings, Cecily drifted off into her thoughts. Truth be told, she had no idea of why she had ran from Harry. Maybe this would finally open his eyes to how horrible he had been to her lately. Another possibility was that she'd gone completely insane. Cecily smirked at that thought. It wouldn't be the first time a man drove her to insanity. But here, in the moment, she felt free. Sure, Harry was possibly pissed off. Deep down, she enjoyed pissing Harry off. It was the only time he showed the tiniest bit of emotion. _Fucking robot. _

Still, she loved him. They had been together since they were 14, for heavens sake! He's the only love she's even known, but lately…

Cecily's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone screaming her name. Looking around frantically, she expected Harry. Instead, she saw Draco gesturing to her from his car. Without hesitation, she ran to the street and met him at his car window.

"Cil, what the hell are you doing out here?!" Draco asked.

"It's a long story…" Cecily replied, her head down as though she were ashamed.

"Get in!" Draco demanded. Cecily obliged, much like a faithful servant.

"So what's the long story?" Draco asked as they drove off.

Cecily stayed silent. _How does he do this to me? _

"I've got time," Draco smirked.

"Harry and I… got into a fight," Cecily explained, "and I stormed off."

"And you think it's safe for a woman like yourself to be out alone at this hour?" Draco asked.

"I can take care of myself, Draco," Cecily answered with attitude.

"Of course," Draco replied, attitude returned.

There was silence…

"Are you taking me home?" Cecily asked shyly.

"If that's what you want," Draco answered coolly.

"What if it's not?" Cecily asked at almost a whisper.

"Two nights in a row?" Draco chuckled in response. Cecily nodded.

"Cil… you know I have to take you home to him," Draco stated.

Cecily felt her face frown. "I suppose," Cecily sighed.

"Have you eaten?" Draco asked casually.

"No," Cecily answered, "Me and Harry had only ordered wine when we started fighting."

"So that's why you're dressed like that," Draco responded. Cecily crossed her legs.  
"I like it," Draco clarified, "It's quite distracting, actually." The time of Draco's voice caused her to blush.

"Does Harry know where you are?" Draco asked sternly.

"No," Cecily sighed, "and I left my purse in his car."

"So he just left you there stranded?" Draco asked, sounding upset.

"No, I was the one who left," Cecily replied for clarification.

"That's no matter. It's cold and dark. You shouldn't be out there!" Draco exclaimed.

Cecily now felt embarrassed. Why was he scolding her like a child?

"Here, use my phone and call him," Draco scoffed, handing her the cellular device.

Cecily hastily punched in Harry's phone number. What did Draco expect her to say?

"Hello?" Harry answered on the other line.

"Hi…" Cecily softly replied.

"Cil?! Baby, where are you? I'm driving around like an idiot looking for you!"

Cecily sighed, "It's okay. I'm fine. Go on and head home."

"But where are you? How are you even calling me? Your phone's with me in the car…" Harry curiously pointed out.

"Uhh…" Cecily stammered before Draco snatched the phone from her.

"Looks like you lost something," Draco sneered into the phone.

Cecily couldn't hear Harry's response, but the look on Draco's face told her it wasn't a kind one.

"Good God, Potter! She's a woman, not a dog! You can't just throw her outside whenever she doesn't obey you!" Draco exclaimed and waited for Harry's response.

"I'll have her back in an hour," Draco stated, handing the phone back to Cecily, who was at a loss for words at this point.

"H-hello?" Cecily muttered into the phone.

"Why the FUCK are you with him?! How did he find you?!" Harry yelled.

"I… I don't know," Cecily softly answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Harry was getting louder now. His voice alone was bringing Cecily to tears.

Draco took the phone from her once again and hung it up.

"You don't need that," Draco said, "And I don't want to hear it."

"I'm sorry…" Cecily breathed.

Draco cracked a smile, "Why are you apologizing?"

Cecily thought for a second. Truth was, she had no idea. It just seemed like the right thing to say, Cecily giggled, What was it about Draco that made her so nervous? They were friends now; Really good friends. With benefits, but that was beside the point.

"I like that sound," Draco stated, "You're always so worried."

Draco took his right hand off the steering wheel and started to tickle Cecily's side, making her laugh harder.

"Now that's better," Draco teased with a smile as he pulled his hand away.

Cecily held her side as her laughing ceased with a sigh.

"I like being around you," Cecily blurted out, "It's calming."

Draco smiled wider," I'm glad."

"So what do we do for an hour?" Cecily jokingly asked.

"Whatever you want," Draco confidently answered.

"Can we just… park somewhere and talk?" Cecily offered.

"Sure," Draco replied, feeling a mixture of confusion and surprise.

A few minutes later, they found a safe place to park in a cozy cul de sac.

"So… what's on your mind? I'm all ears," Draco said as he put the car in park.

"I actually did have a question for you…," Cecily stated.  
"Alright, ask away," Draco replied, unbuckling his seat belt and folding his arms.

"You've changed so much. I mean.. you're so different. What happened?" Cecily bluntly asked.

Draco's expression was hard to read. At first, he seemed angry. Then, shocked. What was going on in the mind of this poor man?

"It's… hard to explain," he answered in a dismissive manner.

Cecily placed her hand on his knee, "You can tell me."

Draco sighed, giving into defeat. He couldn't resist the curiosity in Cecily's eyes.

"As you know, my parents divorced after graduation," Draco began," Shortly after, my father died. Broken heart, I presume. My mother was a beautiful woman. Smart, too. She was right to leave my father. As I grew up, I realized that all the bastard cared about was power. More than his own family, even. At his funeral, everybody told me how much I was like my father. Like it was some honor of privilege. I don't want to be like him. Not at all… So I changed. I remodeled all of the manor and tore away anything of my father's. Then I realized I wanted to have a family… and a beautiful wife. I want to do everything my father screwed up. Then I run into you at a bar…"

Draco stopped to smile, "And even in your drunken stupor, you looked ravishing. I missed you."

There was silence. Cecily took in all of this information. Poor Draco. Growing up thinking your father is a hero just to find out he's a monster. Cecily was lost in her own thoughts until she felt Draco's touch.

"I'm not scaring you away am I?" Draco jokingly asked.

"Of course not," Cecily replied.

"Mind if I get more comfortable?" Draco asked, inching closer to her.

"Not at all," she answered. Draco reached over and pulled the lever that caused Cecily's seat to move back.

In one swift movement, Draco laid his head on Cecily's lap. "What a surprise. You look beautiful from this angle too," Draco stated after he got comfortable.

Cecily blushed, "Thanks."

Cecily began to run her fingers through Draco's luscious hair.

"Mmm, that feels good…" Draco purred, causing Cecily to smile.

"What else haven't you told me?" she jokingly asked.

"Well, I'm amazing in bed," Draco answered, trying hard to keep from bursting with laughter.

"Not a secret," Cecily giggled in reply.

"It was definitely the highlight of my weekend," Draco blissfully stated.

The thought of going back to work tomorrow was dreadful to Cecily. How would she be able to focus with everything going on in her personal life?

"Mine too…" Cecily replied, "I'm not looking forward to work tomorrow, that's for sure."

"Where do you work now, exactly?" Draco asked, "Let's talk about you for a bit."

"Well… I worked for the Daily Prophet for a while," Cecily stated, "But now I'm an editor at Bloomsbury publishing."

"You were always a hell of a writer," Draco commented," You're really talented."

"Thanks…" Cecily blushed. Why didn't Harry compliment her like that?

"Let's get you home, shall we?" Draco sat up.

"What? Why?" Cecily blurted out. She was enjoying Draco's company.

"You'll see me again," he slyly replied. Cecily adjusted her seat and pouted the whole way home.


End file.
